Neither Guilty Nor Innocent
by iluvRossR5
Summary: When Pollux threw a party, he didn't think anything out-of-the-ordinary would happen. When Connor and Drew sneak out of camp, they thought it would be fun. Now, they're all in way over their heads. Sometimes, all you can do is get by 1 day at a time.
1. Prologue

_Hola readers! Nobody cares, but I thought I should mention that I don't own anything. At all. Nothing. Nada._

__

PROLOGUE

Katie Gardner giggled a little too loudly as she staggered acrossed the trampled grass. Even from a distance, it was obvious she was drunk. This wasn't surprising, as Pollux had once again thrown a successfully secretive party. Being the son of the wine god, alcohol was sure to be included. He couldn't get drunk, though. It's supposed to be a benifit of being a son of Dionysus. Pollux saw it as more of a curse. All of the senior campers had been there. Over half won't remember a thing.

It was somewhere around 2 in the morning, and Pollux had finally managed to kick everyone out of his trashed cabin. Even by his standards, it was a pretty wicked party. The mess included. Pretty much everyone had drank at least a little. But the campers who were sober for the most part didn't want anything to do with cleanup. So Pollux was on his own, once again. Ever since Castor died, Pollux had been all by himself in a cabin with more than enough space for ten people to live comfortably. He absolutely hated it.

He despised the deafening silence. Hated the way that he had no one to keep him company. The other campers complained about having to share a bathroom, or not being able to go to bed whenever they wanted. They would say things about how lucky he was that he had privacy, and it was all Pollux could do not to scream in their faces. They couldn't have been more wrong. He would've given anything to be crammed in cabin 11. Even if he had to sleep on the floor. Anything would be better than the empty cabin he was stuck in. A constant reminder of his brother.

His solution: parties. His dad was the god of wine, he had a reputation to live up to. And boy did he. Every Friday night, everyone over the age of 15 crammed themselves into his already-full cabin once the moon came out. It was never a disappointment. Lou Ellen put some sort of soundproof bubble around his cabin, so they blasted pop music as high as it could go. He supplied the drinks, of course. The Stolls brought whatever entertainment they could find, which was normally silly spray or toilet paper. The Aphrodite cabin usually brought snacks. Apollo brought music. It was a blast.

Yeah, he'd been caught before. The punishments weren't too harsh, seeing as Mr. D actually liked him, and Chiron was a softie. No dessert for a week was a price he was willing to pay. However, cabin inspection was an entire different situation. Let's just say that last time he threw a party the night before inspection, it resulted in him getting a negative 5. That was a lot of dishes to do for one person. Pollux had no desire to go through that again.

And thinking back on it, he really should've said something before the Stoll brothers pulled out the spray paint. Too late. Now the walls of cabin 12 were streaked with hot pink and lime green. The carpet was a kaliedoscope of different stains, and Pollux was fresh out of cleaner. Not to mention the paint he would need to fix the walls. To top it off, Pollux didn't have his liscense.

Now you are probably wondering why this is even an issue. I mean, who cares? No one is out at 2 in the morning. You aren't going to get pulled over. And Pollux would've just drove himself. If he could. Honestly, Pollux didn't know the first thing about driving. There was no way he'd be able to actually start the car and put in in drive. So now you're probably thinking; So what? I mean, you're at a camp full of teenagers. At least a few have got to know how to drive! And they do know how. He knew for a fact that one of the Aphrodite girls drove a shiny red convertible. Except there was the tiny issue that anyone who owned a set of car keys was probably drunk off their ass. And he was to blame.

Normally, Pollux would have the Hephaestus cabin come and help him with all the repairs, but they were either dead asleep or so drunk they might as well be. Under normal circumstances, Lou Ellen could fix it with her magic. But after seeing the way she was grinding with Jake Mason, and then later on trying to surf the crowd, Pollux had his doubts. He was running out of time.

Then it hit him. Pollux mentally kicked himself for not thinking of the idea earlier. Gods, he could be so stupid! And he didn't even have the excuse of alcohol. He ran through the list of campers who could drive as he scavenged through his bathroom. He knew they were around somewhere... Ah-ha! He smiled successfully as he pulled out a bottle of pills.

A month ago, Pollux thought it had been the worst present ever. His dad had given him a bunch of useless pills! Well, useless to him, anyway. Being a son of Dionysus, he couldn't get drunk. Therefor, Pollux had absolutely no use for pills that would make you sober, or cure a hangover. His dad had told him to hold on to them though. That they might just come in handy. For once, Mr. D was right.

Quietly making his way outside, he tucked the rattling bottle into his pocket. He didn't need to call attention to the fact that he was so obviously out of bed after hours. The harpies didn't need any excuses. Thankfully, their senses were dull. They tended to stay in the forest or near the lake. Pollux silently made his way to the center of the cabins, seeing if anyone else was out here. And thankfully, someone was.

Katie Gardner seemed to be going in circles, looking for her cabin. Pollux tip-toed over to her.

"Katie!" he whispered.

She whirled around. "Who's there?" she slurred.

"It's me, Pollux."

She paused for a moment, as if she had to think about this. Then, out of nowhere, Katie smiled widely. "POLLY!" she screeched. "It's my Polly Pocket!" she exclaimed while running over to hug Pollux. Except, it didn't seem to work out how she wanted it to. She tripped somewhere along the way, and Pollux had barely enough time to swoop in and save her before she hit the ground. Before she could make any more noise, Pollux slammed his hand over her mouth. He looked around for harpies, and thankfully, none were there. Yet.

He wasn't about to take any chances, though. Pollux lifted a giggling Katie Gardner into his arms, bridal style, and ran as fast as he could for his cabin. He kicked open the crooked door and took a deep breath as it swung shut behind him. Then he set Katie on one of the beds, making sure she didn't tip over. He placed his arms on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Polly, I don't have any crackers." Katie said in a serious tone. Pollux just sighed. "Listen, Katie! I need you to pay attention," he urged. She just blinked at him. "Can you drive?" he asked slowly. "Drive? Like, Mario Kart?" she asked, confused. "Um, yeah. Like Mario Kart." She had to think about this. Finally, she answered.

"Well, yeah. I'm like, the Mario Kart champion! Can I be the little mushroom guy?"

"Sure, Katie. Whatever."

"Yay! I TOAD-ally call the motorcycle!" She erupted into a fit of giggles. "See-see what I did there? TOAD-ally? Like, toad! HAHAHA!"

"Yes, Katie, I get it. But do you have a car?"

"NO! I'm the motorcycle! Remember?" Katie started giggling again. Pollux just sighed. He needed a car, and fast. Well, there was always another option. Pollux considered stealing a car. If Travis and Connor could do it, why not him? The nearest lot was only a couple of miles down the road. If he could get there, manage to unlock the car, and get Katie to drive, it would be perfect! Yeah- he was pushing his luck, but really, what other options did he have? It was way too far to walk, and he didn't have any drachmas. Tonight, Pollux would become an automobile theif. He couldn't do it alone, though.

Pollux pulled the pill bottle out of his pocket and read the label. The number of pills corresponded to the amount of alcohol. Based on Katie's behavior, Pollux decided she probably needed around four of the smooth, white pills. He handed them to her, along with a half-empty bottle of water. With some persuasion, she took them. There was no immediate change, but Pollux just assumed it took a little while. By the time they found a car, Katie would be sober. The hard part: keeping her quiet while they sneak out of camp.

_All right raise your hand if you're completely lost! That's okay because it's a PROLOGUE! It's not supposed to make sense yet, silly! Now go click that little review button. HAZLO! You know you want to... Well, adios!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. Sorry I'm taking so long to write this. Anyways, I don't own anything mentioned in this story, obviously. Thanks to my two reviewers!_

CHAPTER 1

Groans from around the room were made audible as Drew's alarm clock blared One Direction throughout the cabin. The lines "You don't know you're beautiful" definitely didn't apply to the girl, but she liked the song anyways. As a result, it had become her new alarm ring tone on her shiny black iPhone. In other words, she plugged her phone into speakers, set the volume as loud as it went, and made it clear that when you heard the song, you had about 60 seconds to get your butt out of bed. "Or else" she would say. That was code for "Do it or you've got trash duty for the rest of the week."

Ten minutes later, the bathroom was packed full of girls with half-curled hair and makeup that wasn't quite perfected. Yet. Give them another ten minutes, and they could be runway models. The unlucky Aphrodite campers who didn't get a bathroom spot were busy making their pillow-top beds into something you would see out of a Pottery Barn magazine. The bedspreads were all different, but they still went together well. Chandeliers and bulletin boards accented the pale pink walls. Not to mention the celebrity posters they were sure to get married to someday.

Once cabin 10 was sparkly clean, and the campers were dressed and ready, Drew would normally make her final evaluation. She had the eyes of a hawk, but on the bright side, they had never once lost a cabin inspection. Today, though, was a special case. Drew just couldn't make herself care enough to scream at anyone. She was unusually sleep-deprived, and under a thick coat of concealer, her upper cheeks were imprinted with dark bags. To summarize, she really didn't feel like putting up with any shit today.

"Cabin 10, file out," she mumbled while pushing open the cabin door. She didn't look back to see if anyone was following her. Frankly, she didn't care. The Aphrodite cabin was about half way to the Dining Pavilion when Drew saw Lillie Petals, one of the younger daughters of Demeter, talking to Chiron. Actually, babbling was a better word."Well, yesterday when we woke up, she was just gone! No one though anything of it, 'cuz of how every once and a while she stays with her dad for a day in the city, but-" Chiron cut her off. "Lillie, I want you to stop worrying. Like you said, Katie probably had to go home for something. She'll be back soon, now go eat breakfast." Chiron urged. Drew stopped dead in her tracks. _Katie, as in, Katie Gardner? _Drew thought. Because, when it came down to it, Drew knew exactly where Katie Gardner currently was. She wasn't the only one, either. And it had to be some sort of sick, joke. There was really no other explaination. Becuase if that had actually been her-

Drew's thoughts were interrupted by Mitchell. Apparently he had noticed her sudden stop. "You okay, Drew?" "What? Yeah. Fine." She answered quickly. If she was going to pull this off, Drew was going to have to be a hell of a lot more convincing. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Sorry, I just dropped my bracelet," she said in a calm tone. Mitchell seemed satisfied. Probably because of the charmspeak, but hey, whatever works, right? As they continued on to breakfast, Drew pushed away any thoughts that came to her mind and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Drew pushed her way to the front of the line as they lined up to get food. She wasn't hungry, though. Honestly, just the thought of eating something made her want to puke. As the line slowly started moving, she picked up a bowl of cereal and some fruit. Then she went over to the braziers and dumped the entire bowl of cereal, milk and all, inside._ To Demeter_, she muttered. _For all the disgusting things that happened_.

On the way to her table, she flung her empty bowl into the trash can. Then, she took a seat beside her siblings and stared down at her berries. Drew could feel their stares as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. When she couldn't take it anymore, she looked up. "I'm just not that hungry," she expained, adding some charm so they believed her. No one said a word.

Across the Dining Pavilion, at table 11, Connor Stoll sat picking at his pancakes. With his messy, scattered curls, and heavy eyelids he could easily pass for a tired camper. In fact, he was probably exhausted, which wasn't exceptionaly unusual. However, he wasn't eating and if you paid attention, you would notice that every so often his eyes would flicker towards Drew. The rest of the time he stared at his plate. No one questioned his actions, though. It was normal to see him like this, as the members of cabin 11 preferred to sleep in. If anyone did notice, the worst they would think would probably be around these lines: "Oh, Connor looks like crap! He's probably just hungover. Why does he keep looking at Drew? They probably got in on last night!"

If only that were true. Anything would be better than what really happened. Breakfast dragged on, and unfortunatley gave Connor and Drew lots of time to think about the prior events. Connor's gaze landed on Drew more and more frequently, and soon she began to notice. She wasn't the only one. At the Hermes table, Travis began to wonder what was wrong.

"Connor?" Travis asked quietly as his brother once again stared off into the distance.

No reply.

"Connor?" Travis repeated a little louder.

Still no reply.

"Connor!" Travis finally exclaimed to get his brother's attention.

Connor barely moved.

Finally, Travis shook his brother's shoulders. By this time the entire table was watching. Connor finally looked up at Travis. "What?" Travis gave him an exasperated look. "Gee, I don't know. Let me think... Oh yeah! You look like you're about to fall asleep and you've spent half the morning staring at the Aphrodite cabin!" Connor simply shrugged. "Sorry, I'm just tired," he muttered. No one believed him for a second.

Meanwhile, Drew was watching their entire conversation. She silently cursed as she realized just how obvious they were. She probably looked just as bad. Her solution: gossip. A category the children of Aphrodite were most experianced in. She turned towards her step-siblings. "Ohmigods! You guys will never believe what happened last night!" She squealed in her most annoying girly voice. This got their attention. An chorus of interested "Whats" and "Spills" were exchanged. "I went out with-" Drew paused for dramatic effect, "Connor Stoll!" Squeals and giggles were made audible throughout the table. After about ten minutes of making up an imaginary date with fake details, the Aphrodite cabin was finally content. Well, almost. "So, you and Connor were out pretty late last night..." Mitchell started. Smirks were exchanged. "Did you two..." Mitchell asked. He left it at that. Everyone knew what was being asked.

Drew pretended to act shy and slightly embarrassed. She looked down at her lap. When she looked up she let out a small "yes". This led to a whole different round of questions. Drew was happy to deal with them, though. Much better than the truth. Speaking of the truth, Drew made a mental note to tell Connor about the story she made up. He was a big part of this lie.

When breakfast ended, Drew detached herself from her cabin and made her way over to Connor. He was with his siblings, but Drew didn't really care. She snuck up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped and they all turneed around. Drew just smirked.

"Sorry boys, but do you care if I steal Connor for a minute?"

They knew better than to say no.

"Sure."

"Cool! Come on Connor."

And with that, Drew grabbed Connor by the hand and led him to an empty spot near the lake. Neither of them said a word. When they got there, Drew faced Connor and put one hand on his shoulder. He glanced the other way, unable to meet her eyes. Drew didn't really have any sympathy, though. "Look at me!" Unable to refuse, Connor did exactly that. "Look, I know it's hard, but you have to pull it together! They'll find out she's missing soon enough, and we don't need to give them any ideas." Connor just nodded. Drew sighed. "To make up for breakfast, I told everyone we're going out," she confessed. Connor just stared at her, confused. "Honey, you are going to act like you're totally into me, and if you don't tell Travis you got lucky with me last night... well, you'll regret it!" Drew said in a fake-cheerful got her a response.

"What the hell, Drew?" Connor nearly shouted. "Shhhh! Someone could hear you!" This response didn't work for Connor. "I'm sorry, do you even _care _that someone died? What about the fact that it was my brother's _crush_? How am I supposed to hide something like that?" Connor whispered angrily. A tear rolled down Drew's cheek. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

_Hey, I don't know you_

_And this is crazy!_

_But here's the chapter_

_So review, maybe... ;)_


End file.
